1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to golf club and related equipment. More specifically, the present invention relates to a golf club system having interchangeable heads that each can fit onto a single shared shaft. The present invention also relates to carrying cases for such a club system.
2. Background of the Invention
A common problem for golfers is transportation of a full set of golf clubs. Heavy and bulky sets of clubs are made heavier and bulkier by flight cases or travel bags. It is fairly common for a golfer to bring his/her own clubs because of costs of renting club sets at remote destinations. In addition to cost, among other detracting factors, the quality of such rental clubs often varies. Golfers also often develop a personal feel for, and comfort level with, their own sets of clubs, so even a high quality set of rental or demo clubs may be unsuitable depending on a specific golfer's needs and/or desires. Experienced golfers may prefer to give themselves an advantage by using their own clubs in such circumstances.
A compact club set may appeal to a wide and varied range of player groups. Even the average player may have difficulty finding adequate trunk or storage space for clubs. Some common sports cars, such as, for example the Corvette, have trunks that will not accommodate even one full-sized golf club set. As used herein, a full-sized set refers to a set of golf clubs whereby each club head is fixedly attached to its own shaft. Many smaller vehicle trunks also have trouble accommodating more than a single set.
Additionally, more senior players may have trouble lifting and/or carrying a full-sized set. Full-sized sets may also be bulky, noisy, awkward or heavy, among other negative characteristics. When such full-sized sets are placed in a hard-shell flight case the situation can become even worse. Flight cases can double the weight of a full-size set of clubs and add considerable bulk. Soft-shell cases, while they may be lighter and less bulky, still can expose the clubs to the vagaries of baggage handlers.
What is needed is a way to reduce the bulk and weight of the set while preserving the playing physics and other desirable characteristics of the clubs. The present invention allows golfers to enjoy these and other attendant advantages in a compact, easy to use set of clubs. Beyond the benefit of increased portability, it is also possible to choose among several shafts for anyone club. This may expand the game of golf to include a new dimension of performance tuning because shafts vary considerably in stiffness or spring. The present invention can allow all club heads to be matched to the best shaft for the playing situation at hand.